Holiday Stupidity
by 80person27
Summary: Just look at the title. Contains me wanting 8027 and a guest author.
1. Chapter 1

Y&T: Hello to all you people! We have a guest star!

Person: Let's welcome fellow author, and my friend, Monkey Pie225!

Monkey: Yo.

Tsuna: Why don't you put your name?

Person: Because he's a loser.

Monkey: You're the loser!

Person: Whatever. I'm not getting into one of those stupid fights again.

Tsuna: I have a question.

Person: Yes?

Tsuna: What are me and Yamamoto doing here?

Person: I want to torture Monkey.

Yamamoto: How?

Person: He's not a fan of yaoi and doesn't like to see men together, or woman for that matter.

Monkey: I'm fine with gays and lesbians as long as I don't have to see them doing stuff past holding hands and hugging.

Tsuna: That still doesn't clarify why we're here.

Person: You and Yamamoto shall kiss each other.

Tsuna: Why would we do that!?

Person: One, because I said so. Two, because I want to torture Monkey. Three, it's New Year's Eve. And four, Yamamoto looks like he's about to do it anyways. *points to Yama*

T&M: *looks to see*

Tsuna: Why are you putting a mint in your mouth!?

Yamamoto: So my breath doesn't stink when we kiss! =D

Person: Told ya.

Tsuna: *starts running away*

Person: I don't think so. *pulls lever*

Tsuna: HIEEEE!

Monkey: *sweat-drops* Is the cage necessary?

Person: Yes. Now get get him, Yamamoto!

Yamamoto: Right! *attacks Tsuna*

Monkey: That's not a pretty sight.

Person: I win! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Monkey: No, I mean your face. *shivers*

Person: What!? *attacks monkey*

Random dot: Hi. *everyone stops* What?

Everyone else: Who are you?

Random dot: I'm Random dot.

Everyone else: Oh...BE GONE FOUL CREATURE!

Random dot: WHA *poof*

Monkey: Are we almost done here?

Person: Just about. We just need the final sentence, then we're done.

Monkey: *sigh* Fine. Let's get this over with.

Everyone: Hope you thought this was dumb!

Person: NOT THAT ONE!

Monkey: Remember to read my fics! *gets punched in head*

Person: *tick mark* Not that one either, idiot.

Monkey: Fine... Meanie.

Everyone: Have a happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

Person: Romansu. Romanticismo. Làngmàn. Romantik. Romance. 8027. 2780. 0872. 7208. Tsuna x Takeshi. Takeshi x Tsuna. Take Tuna. Tuna Take. TYTS. TSTY.

Tsuna:...What are you doing?

Person: It's Valintine's day!

Tsuna: D-don't tell me that y-you...

Person: Yer damn right! Takeshi-kun~~~

Yamamoto: Tsu~~! *jumps out of nowhere*

Tsuna: HIIIIIEEEEEEE! *moves out of the way* Where's Monkey!?

Person: He's not here. He really didn't want to be here for this day. He knew how I would be with this. *watches them running around*

Tsuna: Stop him!

Person: No.

Tsuna: Why!?

Person: Cuz I don't wanna. I need something to make me happy since the latest Bleach chapter is one that I didn't like.

Tsuna: WHAT!?

Yamamoto: TSUNA~~~~~! *gives big bear hug* Hahaha! That's wasn't nice to run away from me like that. *rubs noses together*

Tsuna: Y-Y-Yamamoto! Stop it!

Person: I heard 'I love you Takeshi!'

Tsuna: I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

Yamamoto: I heard that too~~~

Tsuna: *total uke face* Yamamoto-kun, please s-stop. You're h-hurting me.

Yamamoto: U-um...O-okay. I'm sorry. *puts him down*

Person: NO YOU IDIOT! HE'S GONNA-!

Tsuna: I'm free! *starts to run away*

Person: *sigh* I was hoping not to do this, but... *pulls lever*

Tsuna: What!? *gets trapped in a cage*

Person: You never learn. Now Takeshi, I want you to go in there and make Tsuna feel better with as many kisses as it takes.

Yamamoto: If I must. *runs inside cage*

Tsuna: HELP ME!

Person: Well this was short and pointless. Just like everything else I do in my life! =D

Yamamoto: Hahaha! Tsuna's all red!

Person: By the way, I'll try and get loser back here for the next chapter, unless you guys don't want him here. Also, for those of you who have or are reading my other fanfic, Found in the Snow, an update is coming up soon. Sorry for the wait. One last thing, I am gonna put up some new, non-KHR fanfics and it's all Fuyu's fault. Now... *turns to cage* Takeshi, stop for a second.

Tsuna: Thank goodness.

Person: We need to finish this up, then you can go back to your...activity.

Yamamoto: Ok! =D

Tsuna: Have.

Yamamoto: A sappy.

Person: Valintine's Day everyone!

Tsuna: And help me!


End file.
